


Blondes Have More Fun

by dastardly0



Series: The Things We Didn’t See [1]
Category: Mad Max (1979), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, But there’s some background mudguts/cundalini happening too, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is mostly Bubba/Toecutter, This was supposed to be fun but it got really gay and really sappy at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardly0/pseuds/dastardly0
Summary: Desperately needing a break from the road, the gang find a house to settle into for the night. Diabando finds some bleaching supplies in the bathroom and decides he’s going to give it a try. Bubba catches wind and joins in too, and somehow drags Toecutter into it as well.-I had a headcannon that they randomly find some bleach and decided to do their hair. Diabando is a bit of a dick in this, but we still love him.
Relationships: Mudguts/Cundalini, Toecutter/Bubba Zanetti
Series: The Things We Didn’t See [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145690
Kudos: 2





	Blondes Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never actually published a fanfiction before but here we are. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> CW for: choice swear words, brief violence, mentions of blood, alcohol consumption, implied torture in the background, and at one point a character gets called a Slag (another word for a slut) so if you’re not into that !!
> 
> This takes place nearly immediately before the events of Max Max (1979)
> 
> also, just to add: idk how you went about bleaching your hair in the 70s, so pls just suspend ur belief for a moment and pretend they did it this way lol

It was summer again. The gang had been driving through the Australian heat for 3 days now, heading for the coast where they knew it would be cooler. Someone had made the comparison of migrating birds when Toecutter had first declared their latest plan, which, admittedly, had made everyone laugh. 

It was nearing late afternoon when Toecutter, leader of the pack and therefore at the front, had spotted a quaint farmhouse in the distance, sitting tall in the middle of a large paddock, up the road from where they were. He looked over to Bubba, riding next to him, and gestured to slow down, before pointing at the house. 

Bubba looked over before nodding, and turned to signal to the rest of the gang. 

Toecutter heard a chorus of engines revving from behind him as he slowed down even more to turn onto the road leading into the paddock, surprised that the gate was wide open in the first place. Maybe the house was abandoned, or maybe it’s resident’s were idiots, some of those people who liked to pretend that life would go back to normal any day now. 

The motorbikes rode down the dusty road before coming to a stop at the house’s driveway. This gate was open too, Toecutter noticed.

Toecutter revved his engine and waved his arm, gesturing to the gang and watched in delight as they all sped down the driveway, whooping and hollering, while he and bubba stayed back. 

They watched on as Starbuck and Diabando started doing donuts, their wheels cutting through what was probably once a nice lawn. Meanwhile Mudguts, Cundalini and Johnny did laps around the house, kicking up dirt and causing a cloud of fumes to descend on the house. If anyone was home, they definitely knew they had guests now. 

Toecutter and Bubba came down the driveway just as Nightrider had kicked down the door to the house, screaming something obscene before he marched in the house. A few others went into the house too, and Toecutter grinned as he took off his helmet, his ears still buzzing from the ride. 

Crashes and bangs could be heard from inside the house, now that all of the motorbikes had been parked up and their owners had dismounted. A scream came from upstairs and then the sound of a window breaking sounded out. The thud of someone hitting the ground and the wild laughter of Nightrider is what told Toecutter that the owner of this house had been found. 

“Look at ‘em! Fucking dickhead thought he could hide under the bed.” Nightrider called out from the window, looking down at the writhing mass of the man he’d just thrown from the second floor. The man groaned, trying to get his arms under him, trying to twist his legs so they weren’t sprawled out behind him, and screaming when he realised they were probably broken.

Toecutter got off his bike and stretched his legs, stumbling slightly as he placed his helmet down. It had been a long ride today, and his legs were just about numb. He had just unzipped his jacket when Johnny ran up behind him to see what had happened, letting out a high pitch laugh at the sight of the man on the ground. 

“He’s not goin’ anywhere,” He declared, looking back at Toecutter, searching for approval.

“It would seem not.” Toecutter said, just as he heard the stomps of Nightrider descending the stairs. The Nightrider came out and rounded the corner, cackling at the sight of his victim.

“Aw mate! Hiding didn’t work for ya, now you can’t even run!” The burly man shouted, leaning down to the poor man. He looked to be in his 50’s, he was worn, still fit from a lifetime of work, but old in the face. Although his hair was still bright blonde, not a grey hair in sight. 

Nightrider hauled the man to his feet, much to his screams of protest, and started dragging him away from the house. Muttering something deranged, probably telling the poor bastard his plans for him.

Toecutter turned and went inside the house, deciding he wasn’t interested in the man’s fate, and Bubba and Johnny trailed behind him.

The house was trashed, thanks to his boy’s doing. Glassware smashed everywhere, doors kicked down, the wood splintered everywhere. Toecutter turned into the kitchen, only to find Mudguts rummaging through the fridge while Cundalini stood on the counter, singing something incomprehensible. Every now and then Mudguts would join in too, but he was mostly focussed on opening the carton of beer he’d found at the bottom of the fridge. He tossed one to Cundalini, who barely caught it, before cracking one open himself and chugging it like he was dying of thirst.

“Mudguts,” Toecutter chided, “Don’t overdo yourself. We’re staying here tonight, but we have a whole day of riding ahead of us tomorrow before we reach the coast.”

Mudguts choked on his drink, looking embarrassed, but Cundalini just laughed and scuffed up his hair, dropping down from the counter so he could sit on it. 

“I’ll keep an eye on ‘im boss.” Cundalini said, taking a drink from his own beer. The man looked at his beer and raised his eyebrows at Toecutter, pointing at the fridge. Toecutter shrugged, grabbing a can from himself on his way out of the kitchen. 

He went down the hallway and ducked his head into what looked to be the lounge room, which was fairly unscathed. Clunk was in there, rummaging through the drawers and cabinets, gasping in delight when he pulled out a crate of old comic books. The man glanced up at Toecutter and grinned, holding up a couple of the comics.

“You like Phantom?” The french man asked, shrugging and going back to digging through the crate when Toecutter gave him a noncommittal look. 

He watched the man for a few moments before turning to leave the lounge, heading to the end of the hallway and finding a toilet, as well as a linen closet, full of blankets and towels. He took note of that, already knowing there wouldn’t be enough comfortable surfaces for everyone in this house, most of them will have to bring in their swags to sleep on. 

He shut the closet, and that’s when a loud commotion caught Toecutter’s attention. Shouting coming from the other end of the hall where he’d just been a few minutes earlier. Toecutter headed back and quickly realised that the others had probably discovered the existence of the beer, and were now all crowding in the kitchen trying to get some. He took a sip from his nearly forgotten drink, savouring it now that he knew he probably wasn’t going to get another one before they were all gone. 

Just as Toecutter reached the kitchen again, Diabando ran out and barreled up the stairs, a few cans of beer clutched in his arms. Right behind him was a pissed off looking Mudguts, sprinting up after him and yelling something incomprehensible. Starbuck and Johnny came out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs too, a beer in each of their hands and clearly curious to see who would win this battle. 

“I’LL GET YOU. THOSE ARE MINE, I- I SAW THEM FIRST.” A bang. Something breaking. ”I’LL PISS IN YOUR BOOTS! GET BACK HERE!” Mudguts’ screaming stopped. Some more bangs. A thud, a grunt, and then a chorus of laughter. Someone had clearly won. 

The smell of something cooking caught Toecutter’s attention next, and he entered the kitchen again to see a couple of cans of food cooking on the stove. From what he could see there were a few cans of beans, some miscellaneous meat, and the others were some kind of soup. Cundalini stood at the stove, adjusting the gas as Bubba watched over him, probably just as hungry as the rest of them.

Toecutter shrugged off his riding jacket and slipped it onto the back of one of the chairs in the adjoining dining room. The bikie leader plunked down onto the chair and kicked his feet up on the table, stretching out as he watched his second in command mumble something to Cundalini.

Toecutter was still yet to explore the upstairs of their new abode, but the reminder that he hadn’t eaten anything since this morning kept him right where he was, the delicious smell of hot food at the forefront of his mind.

A good few minutes passed and Toecutter’s eyes slipped shut. The sound of the chaos caused by his gang lulling him to relax. At first it was just the occasional banging and shouting, but then someone must have found a radio because the sound of rock and roll music began to drift down the stairs, as well as some off-pitch singing to accompany it. 

Toecutter was startled by something tapping his leg. He opened his eyes only to see Bubba standing in front of him, handing him a tin of beans and a spoon. Toecutter grinned at the man, taking the offered food.

“Thank you, Bubba.” 

The uptight man nodded, turning back to the kitchen as he shrugged his own jacket off and hung it on a hook on the door. 

Toecutter dug into his food, not caring if it was too hot. He groaned in delight around a mouthful and barely noticed when Bubba chucked a loaf of bread he’d found on the table, before sitting down to enjoy his own food. Toecutter looked up and grabbed a slice of bread. He smeared some beans on it and chewed happily as he watched Bubba do the same. 

“GRUB’S READY,” Yelled the gruff voice of Starbuck, coming into the kitchen. A few moments later a stream of men came in after him. Claiming their own can of food and various other things from the pantry. Some joined Toecutter and Bubba at the dining room table, but most of them headed back out to the rest of this house. 

Most notably was Mudguts, who came in clutching a beer, probably one he wrestled off Diabando. He looked around suspiciously as he grabbed one of the cans of soup, as well as something wrapped in paper out of the fridge, likely some cold meat that he’d spotted earlier. He bared his teeth at Diabando when he came in after him, but only got a laugh in response. They both left and headed back up stairs, leaving Toecutter, Bubba, Johnny and Clunk in the kitchen. 

“We found a radio.” Johnny beamed, as if the blaring music coming from upstairs hadn’t been obvious enough. Bubba expressed as much, with a muttered “Evidently.”

Johnny frowned and went back to his food. Toecutter shot a stare at Bubba, the other lowering his eyes slightly. Bubba had hated Johnny since the first day he had joined their band of misfits and Toecutter had taken an interest in the boy. 

Toecutter scraped his tin clean and chucked it somewhere behind him, before finishing his beer and doing the same. 

The sound of the front door hitting the wall as it was opened, and then it being slammed shut again is what told Toecutter that Nightrider was done with the owner of the house, at least for now.

Nightrider veered into the kitchen and scoffed, grabbing the last can of soup off the stove. “You cunts start without me?” He asked, jumping up to sit on the counter. 

Toecutter just smiled, “We didn’t want to interrupt you, Nightrider.” He took note of the blood covering Nightrider’s hands, “What did you get up to?”

The Nightrider threw his head back, laughing, “Let’s just say our gracious host’s not going’ anywhere.” The burly man drank his soup straight out of the can, not bothering with any utensils. 

Toecutter and Nightrider started discussing plans, when they would next need to fuel up, how long till they reach the coast, what towns they’ll need to go through. Eventually Bubba stood up from the table and left the kitchen, disappearing up the stairs. A little while after that Clunk left too, probably to head back to his comics. 

“We should do a sweep of the property before we leave. See if there’s anything useful around.” Toecutter said, chewing on the spoon he still held from his dinner. Johnny looked up from where he was digging his nails into the dining room table. 

“I-I think I saw a shed when we came up. Behind the house. Might be tools, or fuel.” He said, trailing off at the end, suddenly self conscious.

“Excellent Johnny. I want you to check it in the morning, for me.” Toecutter said, smiling at the boy. He knew he was constantly looking for approval, desperate to show his worth to the gang. Johnny had only been with them for a few months, and had yet to be initiated. But he showed great promise. Toecutter couldn’t wait to see what the boy was truly capable of.

Johnny nodded, smiling to himself as he went back to looking down at the scratch marks he was making on the table. 

“Hey! I found it first!” Was the shout that came from upstairs. “I called dibs!” There was the sound of a scuffle and then Bubba’s smooth voice could be heard, though Toecutter couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

Toecutter got up and left the kitchen, finally heading upstairs for the first time. He found a couple of his boys sprawled around in the various bedrooms, some still eating their dinner, and some already settled in for the night.

One room he walked past, the room the music was still coming from, held Starbuck, Cundalini and Mudguts. Starbuck was dancing around the room, singing and air guitaring along to the music, while Cundalini was sprawled out on the bed, Mudguts practically on top of him. Cundalini was singing softly and mindlessly rubbing his hand through Mudguts’ hair, who was still clutching a beer and fighting to stay awake. Whether because he was drunk or because of Cundalini’s idle petting, was unknown. 

“Just ‘caus you're the boss’s bitch, don’t mean you get to do whatever you want. Slag.” The sound of skin hitting skin and someone thudding against the wall had Toecutter marching down the hallway, to what looked like another bathroom. 

Inside he found Bubba, cold eyed and breathing heavily, his fists clenched as he stood over Diabando. Diabando was sprawled on the floor against the wall, clutching his face as his nose spurted out blood. Toecutter put a hand on Bubba’s shoulder, who suddenly snapped out of his rage as he turned to look at their leader. 

Diabando picked himself up from the floor and stood at the sink, dripping blood as he went. The shaggy haired man grabbed a towel off the rack and pressed it to his nose, glaring into the mirror at Bubba. 

“What’s the problem? Huh? Why are you fighting when we have found such a nice place to stay?” Toecutter asked, leaning against the doorframe and looking between the two.

“I found some fucken bleach man, like for your hair!” Came Diabando’s muffled voice. “I wanted to try it, but Bubba came in and wanted it for himself. Said my hair was too dark to bleach. Stupid. Jus’ wanted to try.” He pulled the towel down and spat in the sink, before tuning on the water and washing his face.

“It’s true.” Chimed in Bubba. “It’ll just end up orange. It’s wasted on you.” He turned to Toecutter, “I used to bleach my hair when I was younger. I know what I’m doing.” He scoffed, crossing his arms.

Toecutter balked at that. He never saw his faithful second as being a blonde. Toecutter stared at the man for a few moments, studying his short, mousy brown hair. He imagined teenage Bubba, running around with platinum hair, causing trouble. Toecutter grinned at the thought. He had to see this now.

He noticed the tub of bleach on the counter, as well as various other bottles and tubes that have been pulled out of the bathroom cupboards. Toecutter reached out and picked the tub up, reading the labels before opening it to see it was practically full. 

“Is there enough for both of you to use?” He asked, showing the tub to Bubba. Bubba stared at it for a few moments before sighing, dropping his arms to his sides.

“Probably. Yes.” He muttered, almost like he was disappointed that the solution to this was as simple.

“Then you can both bleach your hair!” Toecutter announced, smiling in delight at the prospect. 

Bubba huffed, taking the tub of bleach and putting it on the bench. “It would seem so.”

Diabando grinned smugly, pulling off his shirt and tossing it behind him, as Bubba leant down to grab more stuff out of the bathroom cupboard. The man who lived here seemed to be well stocked as Bubba pulled out a box of gloves, a couple of bottles of something, and some plastic bowls. 

“So how do you do this?” Diabando asked, putting his hands on his hips. The man still had some dried blood on his neck and down his chest, but he didn’t seem to care now that he had a new task at hand. 

Bubba grumbled something as he poured some of the bleach powder into a bowl, as well as some of the liquid from one of the bottles. “Do it yourself.” He muttered, pulling on some gloves.

“Fucking prick.” Diabando snorted, and started mixing his own formula, trying to copy what he just saw Bubba do.

Toecutter told himself he would stay and watch, if only to stop anymore fights from breaking out, but really he found himself drawn to watching Bubba at work. The man was meticulous, as he was with everything he did. He was focussed on bringing the mixture through his hair, making sure he didn’t miss any spots. The smell of chemicals made Toecutter’s eyes water, but that didn’t stop him from noticing how Bubba locked eyes with him through the mirror to smirk at him.

Meanwhile Diabando started applying the bleach to his own hair, with not as much finesse as Bubba, mind you, but with his own brand of vigor. At first he didn’t use gloves, but when the chemical burn started to set in he swore and ran his hands under the tap. After that he pulled on some gloves and went back to it, trying to run the mixture evenly through his shaggy mess of hair.

Bubba, who seemed to have finished coating his hair, suddenly turned to look at Toecutter with a glint in his eye. 

“I have some left. Can I do something with your hair?” Bubba asked hopefully, holding up the bowl of bleach. 

Toecutter considered for a moment. He was never one for vanity, he shaved his eyebrow off for a laugh, for fucks sake. But he liked his hair, always did. He looked at Bubba and then at the bleach. 

“Just a little.” Bubba said.

A few more moments passed, only sounds of frustration coming from Diabando as he struggled to see the back of his own head in the mirror to break up the silence.

“Okay Bubba, I trust you.” Toecutter finally said, stepping fully into the bathroom. 

Bubba nodded and gestured for Toecutter to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He did so and watched as Bubba took off his gloves and dug through the cabinets again. He came back to Toecutter and ran his fingers through his curly mane of hair, causing Toecutter’s eyes to flutter shut, humming softly to himself.

Bubba pulled a section of Toecutter’s hair onto his face, smoothing down the rest and clipping it back out of the way, before turning away to the sink to grab another glove and his leftover bleach. Bubba came back to Toecutter and stood between his spread knees, tilting his leader’s head up so he could get a better angle, to which Toecutter obliged, smiling up at his second. 

Toecutter could have sworn he saw Bubba blush and look away, as he collected some of the bleach and started working it into the front of Toecutter’s hair. 

A clatter from behind caught both their attention as Diabando threw down his bowl, his hair covered in bleach and the lightning effect already taking place.

“How long do you leave this shit in for? It kinda burns.” Diabando demanded, pulling off his gloves and dropping them to the floor.

Bubba let out an exasperated sigh, concentrating on the task at hand. 

“30 minutes, at least.” He finally replied.

Diabando groaned, mumbling a “Whatever,” as he left the bathroom. A minute later a chorus of laughs could be heard.

“You ladies gettin’ yer hair done in there?” Someone said.

“Aw mate, did ya forgot ya curlers? I think my gran has some you can borrow!” Laughed another.

Bubba scoffed, “Children.” 

Toecutter chuckled at that. “They’re just having fun. It’s good to relax.”

Toecutter looked up at Bubba and noticed how light his hair was getting. It started off a soft brown, but was now getting to be almost blond. 

After a little while, Bubba put the bowl down again, and curled the piece of hair he was working on out of the way. The chemical smell was even stronger now that it was actually on him, but spending every day around motorbike fumes made the bleach almost pale in comparison.

“Leave it in for half an hour. Then wash it out. I’ll help you put toner in afterwards.” Bubba said, inspecting his hair in the mirror as he took off his glove and washed his hands.

Toecutter stood up behind Bubba, looking at himself in the mirror. A small section of his fringe had the bleach worked through it and was curled up off his face, the rest of his hair still pinned back out of the way. Toecutter placed a gentle hand on Bubba’s waist, smiling at the man in the mirror.

“Thank you Bubba.” 

Bubba just nodded, ducking his head down to distract himself with putting away the stuff he’d gotten out. 

Toecutter left the bathroom and headed back down the hall, in every room there were blankets and swags strewn about. Every room except one. A small bedroom that was left empty just for Toecutter. Toecutter didn’t ask for a bed but he found himself thankful that his men had left it for him anyways. 

Cundalini and Mudguts were both asleep on the bed they’d claimed, still entwined with each other. Mudguts’ long forgotten beer having dropped to the floor. In the next room there were a couple of people with their swags set up. Some were already asleep, while the others talked gently amongst themselves. 

Downstairs was a similar situation, people everywhere. In the lounge room Nightrider was set up on the couch, laying back with his hands behind his head, but still awake. The man scoffed when he saw the state of Toecutter’s hair.

“You bought into that shit too?” He asked. Toecutter just shrugged. On the floor was Johnny, Starbuck and Clunk. They looked to have found some pillows to use. Clunk had a comic book in his hands, engrossed in the small paperback as he would occasionally laugh to himself. 

In the kitchen was an agitated Diabando, his leg bobbing up and down as he scratched his head. When he saw Toecutter he perked up.

“Has it been 30 minutes yet? It itches so bad.” Toecutter glanced at the clock on the wall, thinking for a moment. 

“Nearly, I think. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to wash it out early?” The leader offered, to which Diabando immediately got up and headed back upstairs. 

Toecutter followed him as he stomped back to the bathroom. Inside Bubba was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, running a rag over his gun. 

“It hasn’t been long enough.” Bubba deadpanned as Diabando went to turn on the shower.

“Don’t care.” Diabando said before shoving his head under the spray. He ran his hands through his hair trying to get all the bleach off, not even caring that the water was still cold.

Bubba looked up at Toecutter to roll his eyes, but Toecutter only smiled. 

A few minutes later, the bathroom now covered in water, Diabando turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to scruff over his hair. Toecutter watched as he pulled the towel away to display dark yellow hair. 

“Fuuuck me. That’s....” Diabando said, staring at himself in disbelief.

“Told you it wasn’t long enough. Idiot.” Bubba scoffed, still working away at his pistol. 

“Hey, fuck you asshole. You didn’t wan’ help, so now you don’t get a say.” Diabando pointed at him, before storming out of the bathroom.

Once he left, Bubba snuck Toecutter a smug look. 

“So,” Toecutter started, “You used to do this a lot?” he leaned against the doorway again, watching as Bubba cleaned every nook and cranny of his gun.

“Yes. My mother was a hairdresser. She taught me some things.” Bubba answered. 

Toecutter smiled, Bubba’s hair was getting quite light now. 

“A hairdresser? That explains why your hair is so… Neat. Proper. I’ve seen you cut it yourself. Maybe you should have gone into the business?” 

Bubba laughed at that as he stood up, putting his pistol in its holster and tucking it away safely.

“I wanted to. Once. I was planning on going to cosmetology school. Open my own salon.” He sighed as he kneeled down to open the cupboard under the sink. “Things didn’t work out.” 

Bubba pulled out a sort of hose, with an attachment that looked like a mini shower head. He got up and took it to the bathtub, connecting one end of the hose to the spout. Toecutter suddenly realised what was happening and smiled at the ingeniousness of it. This way Bubba could wash the bleach without making a mess with the shower like Diabando had. 

Bubba knelt at the bathtub and turned on the tap, a spray of water coming out of the mini shower head. He ran the water over his head, running his hands through his hair and making sure all of the bleach got out. Toecutter saw him grab a bottle off the edge of the tub and squirt some into his hand, then he lathered it into his hair before washing that out too. After a few minutes he turned the tap off and sat up, water dripping down his face and neck. He reached behind him to grab and towel and started to dry his hair. It was quite light now, a platinum blonde, aside for the slight yellow tinge to it. Toecutter couldn’t stop staring at him, the hair so different to what he was used to.

He was staring so intensely that he barely heard when Bubba started talking to him again.

“Sit here, with your back against the tub.” The now blonde man commanded, looking at Toecutter expectantly.

Toecutter nodded, moving to sit on the bathroom floor like he was told. Bubba leaned over to pull the clips out of his hair. 

“Tilt your head back.” Bubba said, turning the tap back on.

Toecutter did just that, and Bubba leaned over him to run the water over his hair, brushing his hands through it. He made sure all of the bleach was out before grabbing that bottle again, tipping some of it’s contents into Toecutter’s hair.

The man put the shower head down and used both his hands to lather up Toecutter’s hair. Toecutter breathed out a soft sigh and let his eyes fall shut as Bubba’s nails found his scalp, scratching lightly. Toecutter always loved people playing with his hair, but he never knew how great it felt to have someone else wash it. 

Bubba carefully washed his hair, making sure it was thoroughly covered before picking up the hose again and rinsing it all out. When the water went away again Toecutter opened his eyes to look up at Bubba. He was still so taken aback by the blonde. 

“You’re really good at that. Feels good.” Toecutter said with a dopey smile as Bubba ran his fingers through his hair again. Bubba just scoffed and held up the towel for Toecutter.

Toecutter took it and started drying his hair. 

“That it?” He asked.

“No. Stay there. Need to tone it.” Bubba said, getting up and going back to the sink. He grabbed a tube off the counter before returning. He gestured for Toecutter to stop drying and knelt down in front of him again. 

He squirted some of the tube’s contents in his hand and ran it through Toecutter’s fringe.

“Leave it for a minute.” Bubba said, before sitting back on his haunches and putting some in his own hair. Toecutter watched, fascinated as Bubba coated his hair in the purple gel. 

“You can wash it out now.” He said, catching Toecutter staring.

Toecutter just pouted. “Can’t you help me, Bubba? You're so good at this.” 

Bubba just snorted, but leaned forward and turned the tap back on, signalling for Toecutter to put his head back again. Toecutter just grinned at the other man as he did so.

Five minutes later they had both washed the toner out of their hair and were standing up, Toecutter drying his thick hair with the towel while Bubba inspected himself in the mirror, pleased with the platinum colour he ended up with. 

Toecutter let the towel drop to his shoulders as he stepped up behind Bubba, looking over his shoulder at him in the mirror.

“That looks… Nice. Really nice. Blonde suits you, Bubba.” 

Bubba’s eyes dropped, almost bashful. He didn’t say anything, but Toecutter was okay with that. He was used to other man’s reservations at this point. His uptightness meant that any reaction he did get out of him all the more satisfying. 

“It suits you too.” Bubba said after a moment, taking pride at how nice the streak of blonde, almost white, looked in his leader’s mess of curls. 

It was quite late by the time the two men left the bathroom, and the house was quiet. The music had long since stopped and it seemed everyone had turned in for the night.

Bubba led them down the stairs and back into the kitchen, which was met with a puzzled look from Toecutter. Bubba just shrugged and opened the fridge, where he had snuck two cans of beer all the way at the back, hidden from the other men.

Toecutter let out a hearty laugh as he accepted the cold bear, trying not to notice the way their fingers brushed for a moment. Bubba grabbed his own and sat down at the table, Toecutter joining him.

The two drank together in a comfortable silence. They’ve always had an easy going relationship. They complemented each other well. Toecutter knew he was needy, but Bubba always seemed to know exactly what he needed. He always knew when to step up, when to step back. For years he has uplifted and supported Toecutter, always loyal, always striving to do right by him. It’s hard to believe they met on a chance encounter. Members of their gang have come and gone over the years but the one constant has always been Toecutter and Bubba. 

Toecutter could almost get sappy at the sentiment. 

They finished their drinks and Bubba stood up, turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Toecutter asked, softly.

Bubba looked towards the door. 

“I still need to get my swag.” 

“No. I’ve got a bed for you. Won’t you stay with me?” 

Toecutter stood up and approached him, smiling gently. 

“You’ve done so much for me, Bubba. Come. Come with me.” 

Toecutter led them back up the stairs and into the undisturbed room on the right. The room was small but held a double bed, enough for the both of them to share.

Toecutter said nothing as he started taking off his boots, noticing Bubba do the same. They both crawled into bed, almost touching but not quite. It’s not the first time they’ve shared a bed, and it probably won’t be the last. But this time felt different, like there was just something waiting to unravel between them.

Toecutter listened to Bubba’s soft breathing for what felt like a long time, the sound soothing him. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling his pillow starting to get damp from where his hair was still slightly wet.

Toecutter considered saying something to Bubba. But he didn’t know what. The words will come to him one day, he thinks. But right now they were comfortable. They were fine. Bubba’s breathing was slow. Deep, even breaths. He was probably asleep now, Toecutter thought. Too late to say anything anyways. It was okay though, he had time. They had all the time in the world.

Toecutter rolled to his side and let his eyes slip closed.

They still had a lot of ground to cover before they reached the coast. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! I’m planning on writing a Mudguts/Cundalini centred fic too so if that interests you lemme know so i’m extra motivated!!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @ chocohybrid


End file.
